Samotne serce
by fleur.m
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania autorstwa Michmak "Hearth with no companion" /s/2056132/1/bHeart b With No bCompanion b
1. Nettie

Ona jest tutaj od ponad roku, a on przychodzi każdego dnia, aby ją zobaczyć. Nie ważne, deszcz czy słońce. W zasadzie mogłabym według niego ustawić zegarek. Zawsze przychodzi zaraz po obiedzie. Nauczyłam się już rozpoznawać dźwięk jego kroków na korytarzu i trzepotanie obszernych, czarnych szat. Przed jego wizytą upewniam się, czy czeka na niego kubek gorącej herbaty. Zawsze siada na tym samym krześle, po prawej stronie jej łóżka. Nigdy ze mną nie rozmawia. Nigdy nie rozmawia z którąkolwiek z pielęgniarek, naprawdę. Czasem tylko mówi do niej.

Za pierwszym razem wiedziałam, że przyjdzie. Moja siostra, Poppy, zafiukała do mnie, aby ostrzec, że jest już w drodze i że jest w plugawym nastroju. Przyznaję, nie znałam tego mężczyzny. Wiedziałam o nim tylko tyle, ile przeczytałam w gazetach, lub ile udało mi się wyciągnąć od Poppy, gdy o nim wspominała.

Był, oczywiście, bohaterem. Wydawać się mogło, że po upadku Voldemorta, pojawiało się tutaj mnóstwo bohaterów. Sam Harry Potter był tutaj już pierwszego dnia, gdy ją przynieśli, a przecież nikt nie jest tak wielkim bohaterem, jak on.

Pan Potter pytał, czy ona czuje jakiś ból i czy jest jej wygodnie. Jego oczy były smutniejsze od wszystkich, które kiedykolwiek widziałam, koloru uschniętej koniczyny i tak pełne cieni, że aż chciałam go pocieszyć. Miał za sobą zbyt dużo. Wojnę, utratę jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół podczas ostatniej bitwy, oraz przyjaciółkę, nieuleczalnie chorą, której, wydawać by się mogło, ukradziono duszę. Zanim odszedł dał mi butelkę jakiegoś mugolskiego płynu do włosów i poprosił, abym pryskała tym jej włosy przed czesaniem. Powiedział, że nie będą się plątały, gdy będą odrastały.

Gdy powiedziałam mu, że jej włosy pozostaną krótkie, tak jak każdego innego pacjenta w naszym szpitalu, był zdruzgotany. Próbował mi wmówić, że ona nie jest zwykłym pacjentem, że to Hermiona, a Hermiona ma włosy, dużo włosów. Z kieszeni wyciągnął zdjęcie panny Granger, roześmianej, machającej do aparatu, podczas gdy on i rudowłosy młodzieniec, Ron Weasley, odganiali od swoich twarzy zbłąkane włosy przyjaciółki. Zdjęcie zostało widocznie zrobione w wietrzny dzień.

Delikatnie, acz stanowczo, wytłumaczyłam mu, że nie mam zamiaru łamać żadnych reguł, bo jestem zobligowana do ich przestrzegania. Bardzo chciałam zrobić dla niego wyjątek, ale doktor Bechtel, dyrektor Świętego Munga, nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. Pan Potter zachował spokój na twarzy, ale wiedziałam, że był zdenerwowany. Wyszedł niedługo potem, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet krótkim spojrzeniem.

Następnego dnia Poppy, poprzez siec Fiuu, ostrzegła mnie przed rychłą wizytą profesora Snape'a, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam. Nadal pamiętam jej słowa:

- Może być troszkę… niepokojący, droga Nettie. Nie jest miłym facetem, dużo przeszedł. Staraj się więc trzymać język za zębami.

Ponieważ Poppy nadal uważała mnie za małą wiedźmę z warkoczykami, zignorowałam jej ton. Była moją starszą siostrą i podziwiałam ją, pomimo, iż ciągle traktowała mnie jak dziecko.

Tak więc, wiedziałam, że profesor Snape jest w drodze. Chciałabym powiedzieć „uprzedzony – ubezpieczony", ale chociaż się go spodziewałam, wzdrygnęłam się, gdy znikąd pojawił się naprzeciwko mnie, niczym gigantyczny nietoperz.

Przyglądał się, jak grupka młodych pielęgniarek podskoczyła na jego widok, zanim zwrócił na mnie swoje niebezpieczne spojrzenie.

- Dzień dobry, Pomfrey.

Byłam trochę zaskoczona, że wiedział, kim jestem, ale starałam się to ukryć.

- Profesorze Snape – odpowiedziałam.

- Poppy przesyła pozdrowienia. – Jasne. Można się było domyśleć, że potok wiedzy, zwany Poppy, popłynął w dwie strony.

- Dziękuję, profesorze. Jeśli to nie kłopot, ją również proszę pozdrowić.

Słyszałam podekscytowane głosy pielęgniarek, które właśnie zrozumiały, kto dokładnie stoi przed pokojem panny Granger. Jedna z nich była nawet na tyle zdeterminowana, że zapytała go, czy nadal ma Mroczny Znak, a jeśli tak, to czy może go zobaczyć.

Facet niemal odgryzł jej głowę. Nie, żebym go oskarżała. Głupia smarkula akurat nie chodziła do Hogwartu… Westchnęłam, gdy płacząc uciekła korytarzem za innymi pielęgniarkami. Potem spojrzałam na niego.

Głęboki wyraz niezadowolenia szybko zmazał współczucie z mojej twarzy. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i zaprowadziłam do pokoju Hermiony. Podejrzewałam, że nie jest facetem, który lubi czekać.

Gdy weszliśmy odwróciłam się do niego i zobaczyłam, jak wściekle marszczy brwi patrząc na młodą pacjentkę. Byłam niemal zadowolona, że się nie obudziła i tego nie widziała. Dla jej dobra, oczywiście.

- Cóż, panno Granger, najwyraźniej nawet przywiązana do łóżka sprawia mi pani problem – mruknął, zręcznie wyciągając spod płaszcza długie, białe pudełko i kładąc je na jej łóżku. Przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówił, tylko przyglądał się jej uważnie. Kwiaty, lub cokolwiek, co było w białym pudełku, zostały zapomniane, tak samo zresztą, jak ja. Wreszcie, po przedłużającej się ciszy, spojrzał na mnie i uniósł brew.

- Masz zamiar w końcu wyjść? – spytał.

Nieznośny facet. Starałam się nie wyglądać na urażoną, gdy czmychnęłam z pokoju.

Gdy godzinę później wróciłam, jego już nie było. Panna Granger leżała na swoim łóżku tak, jak ją zostawiłam. Prawie. Wciąż bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w ścianę martwymi, szarymi oczami, a blade dłonie przyciśnięte miała do ud. Ale jej włosy, te krótkie, poszarpane włosy, które tak bardzo przerażały poprzedniego dnia pana Pottera, teraz spływały lokami na jej twarz i ramiona.

Nienawidzę przyznawać się do tego, że próbowałam je obciąć. Nie kłamałam, gdy mówiłam panu Potterowi, że długie włosy nie są u nas tolerowane. Pilnowanie tego jest przykrym obowiązkiem każdej pielęgniarki. W szczególności, gdy są tak nieokiełznane, jak w przypadku włosów panny Granger. Niestety, każda kolejna próba ścięcia ich kończyła się fiaskiem. Profesor Snape w jakiś sposób zaczarował jej loki. Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć, ile nożyczek rozpadło mi się w dłoniach, gdy tylko zbliżałam je do jej głowy. Doszłam do wniosku, że w końcu ona jest bohaterka wojenną, i duzo lepiej wygląda z długimi włosami…

Razem z Poppy miałyśmy tego wieczora ciekawą rozmowę na temat Snape'a. Poppy wpadła na filiżankę herbaty, więc, tuż po osobistym sprawdzeniu stanu panny Granger, patrzyła na mnie na mnie, marszcząc brwi.

- Zaczarował je?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Na to wygląda. Nie mogę ich obciąć, nożyczki się łamią. I zanim zapytasz, tak, próbowałam skrócić je magicznie.

Poppy przygryzła w zamyśleniu wargi i dotknęła ich palcem.

- Powiedział ci coś?

- Nie. Po prostu pojawił się, doprowadził do płaczu jedną z pielęgniarek i rozkazał mi się wynieśc z pokoju. Nie było go, gdy wróciłam. – Dolałam herbaty do filiżanek i wzięłam łyk. – Po co miałby się troszczyć o długość jej włosów?

Tym razem Poppy wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pan Potter odwiedził wczoraj szkołę. Biedny chłopiec, był naprawdę zdenerwowany. To wszystko musi być dla niego takie ciężkie. Najpierw stracił Roba, a teraz, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, Hermionę. Najbardziej zdenerwowany był z powodu jej włosów.

- Na takiego wyglądał, gdy wychodził – zgodziłam się – Ale co to ma wspólnego z profesorem Snape'm?

- Widzisz, Harry przyszedł wczoraj do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Miałam właśnie wypuścić Severua pierwszy raz od… zresztą, sama wiesz. W każdym razie, Harry przyszedł ze łzami w oczach, domagając się rozmowy ze Snape'm. Nigdy miedzy nimi nie było sympatii, jednak zanim zdążyłam wymyślić jakiś dobry powód, aby Harry'ego nie wpuścic, Snape wrzasnął, że się zgadza.

- I? – Starałam się być cierpliwa, naprawdę. Poppy bardzo lubiła opowiadać, a ja nienawidziłam jej pospieszać, ale w tym momencie byłam niezwykle ciekawa, o co chodzi. Ona oczywiście wiedziała, o czym myślę, bo jej usta wygięły się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

- Te herbatniki są pyszne, kochana. Mogę prosić o jeszcze jednego? – Uśmiechnęła się, gdy prychnęłam i popchnęłam w jej kierunku całe opakowanie. – W każdym razie, jak powiedziałam, Harry przyszedł zobaczyć Snape'a. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy do niego przyszedł. Swoją drogą, jego poprzednia wizyta była totalną katastrofą. Jestem wdzięczna Dumbledore'owi, że przybył na czas i powstrzymał Harry'ego przed zabiciem Snape'a.

Delikatnie ugryzła kolejnego herbatnika i uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak mnie skręca z niecierpliwości.

- Tak, w rzeczy samej, gdyby Dumbledore'a tam nie było… W każdym razie, Harry wkroczył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w celu przeklęcia Snape'a. Nie ważne, że biedny facet i tak już cierpiał, Harry był zdeterminowany, aby czuł się jeszcze gorzej, by jednocześnie żył, ale już nie istniał dla świata. Widzisz, Nettie, on obwinia Snape'a za to, co się stało z Hermioną.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Hermiona przyjęła klątwę, która była przeznaczona dla Snape'a. Prawdopodobnie zobaczyła Lucjusza Malfoya, gdy rzucał zaklęcie i wskoczyła przed Snape'a. Gdyby nie ona, to właśnie on leżałby teraz w Mungu i dobrze o tym wie. Wszyscy wiedzą.

- Ale czy to na pewno jest jego wina?

- Dokładnie to samo Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, gdy już zabrał mu różdżkę. Snape nie mógł wiedzieć, że Hermiona będzie w stanie zrobić coś takiego. Nam wszystkim trudno było się z tym pogodzić. On nigdy nie był dla niej miły, więc dlaczego miałaby się poświęcać? W każdym razie, biedny facet leżał w łóżku, bez różdżki, a obok Harry krzyczał, że nie zasłużył na poświęcenie Hermiony, że byłoby niewielką stratą, gdyby zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Nikt by za nim nie tęsknił. To Snape powinien być martwy, jak Ron, albo powinien dostać jakąś nieodwracalną klątwą, jak Hermiona. Był naprawdę okrutny, Nettie. I wiesz, co Snape odpowiedział, gdy Harry ochłonął?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową, oczywiście, że nie wiedziałam, ale Poppy nawet tego nie zauważyła. Westchnęła tylko.

- Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy i powiedział „wiem". Możesz w to uwierzyć? "Wiem". To całkowicie zbiło Harry'ego. Stał tam i gapił się na Snape'a kilka minut, po czym ze łzami w oczach rzucił się na Dumbledore'a. Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego nie chciałam go wczoraj wpuścić, prawda? Nie, żebym miała jakiś wybór…

- Więc co wydarzyło się wczoraj? – zapytałam.

- Harry i Snape rozmawiali. Bez walki, bez krzyku. Harry przyszedł, usiadł przy jego łóżku i rozmawiali, jak cywilizowani ludzie. Harry opowiedział mu o swojej wizycie u Hermiony, jak krótkie i nierówne są jej włosy, i że ona w ogóle nie wygląda już jak Hermiona. Powiedział, że nie będzie miała możliwości zapuścić włosów, dopóki jest w szpitalu, ale nie sądzi, by on to zrozumiał, widzieć ją taką kruchą i chorą, zupełnie jak nie ona. Im więcej gadał, tym bardziej Snape wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Nie Harrym, ale całą tą sytuacją. Obserwowałam go, jego stan pogarszał się z każdym kolejnym słowem Harry'ego. W końcu na mnie spojrzał i oznajmił, że natychmiast opuszcza skrzydło szpitalne i nie jestem w stanie go zatrzymać. Potem spojrzał na Harry'ego i powiedział, cytuję: „Sprawą włosów panny Granger zajmę się osobiście".

- Jeśli to wszystko wydarzyło się wczoraj, dlaczego przyszedł dopiero dzisiaj?

Poppy wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Wiem, że nie było go w nocy. Myślałam, że był tutaj, dopóki nie ogłosił dziś przy śniadaniu, że planuje odwiedzić Hermionę, aby naprawić jakiś problem. Zaraz po tym zafiukałam do ciebie. Jestem pewna, że wykonał swój obowiązek i mu wystarczy. Nie musisz się martwic, że znów go zobaczysz. Nie lubi szpitali rodzaju wszelkiego i nie jest raczej typem człowieka, który godzinami przesiaduje przy łóżku chorego. Śmiem twierdzić, że nie jest na tyle cierpliwy.

Niedługo potem mogłyśmy się przekonać, jak bardzo Poppy się myliła. Teraz, niemal rok od tamtego zdarzenia, on wciąż ją odwiedza. Jest jedynym, który wciąż to robi.


	2. Snape

527 dni. Dziwnym było, że wciąż to ciągnął, ale odkrył, że wszystko, co robił wcześniej, było stratą czasu, więc jaką to teraz stanowiło różnicę? Siedząc przy jej łóżku i popijając gorącą herbatę, którą Nettie pozostawiała mu z grzeczności każdego wieczoru, aby zapewnić mu jakąś rozrywkę, nie robił nic. Więc myślał i wyliczał aż doszedł do wniosku, że jego życie jest prześladowane przez liczbę osiemnaście.  
Miał osiemnaście lat, gdy przyjął mroczny znak. Osiemnaście lat, kiedy w ten czy inny sposób był śmierciożercą. Osiemnaście dni po ostatniej bitwie spędził w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nieprzytomny. Następnie, gdy już się obudził, kolejne osiemnaście dni, podczas których przypominał sobie, co sie stało i komu się stało. I, o ironio, ona miała osiemnaście lat, gdy uratowała mu życie, efektownie kończąc przy tym swoje.  
Zastanawiał się, jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego, i czy będzie musiał siedzieć przy jej łóżku przez osiemnaście lat, zanim wyrwie się z tego dziwnego zniewolenia, które ciągnęło go do niej dzień po dniu.  
Wiedział, że Potter już jej nie odwiedza, ale nie winił go za to. Tak bardzo, jak nie lubił chłopca, rozumiał. Dla Severusa trudnym było widzieć ją taką. Niezmienną, z pustymi oczami, bez życia, a przecież nigdy nie był jej przyjacielem.  
Z każdą wizytą przysięgał sobie na nowo, że już nie wróci, że nie jest jej nic winny, nawet podziękowań. Nie prosił jej, by go ratowała. Nigdy nawet nie napomknął, że chciałby, aby poświęciła siebie, swój błyskotliwy umysł, aby bezsensownie go bronić. To był jej wybór i dokonała go bez dzielenia się z nim swoimi planami. Powinien żyć własnym życiem i zapomnieć o niej.  
Problem był taki, że nie mógł. Niemalże marzył o tym, by móc wrócić do tych pierwszych osiemnastu dni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w Howarcie, kiedy to został na początku wybudzony i przebywał tam w stanie błogiej nieświadomości odnośnie roli, jaką panna Granger odegrała w jego uratowaniu.  
Długo nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu, a kiedy już mu się to udało, miał nadzieję, że jest martwy. Wystarczająco złą perspektywą było leżenie w łóżku, w szkolnym szpitalu, będąc bezbronnym, z Poppy Pomfrey robiącą wszystko, aby zagadać go na śmierć.  
Nie był pewny, jak długo był niepełnosprawny, ale wyglądało na to, że wynik wojny był pozytywny. Gdyby tak jednak nie było, nieustanne pytania Poppy o to, jak się czuje i czy coś go boli, byłyby jego najmniejszymi zmartwieniami. Voldemort nie zwykł traktować zdrajców delikatnie…  
W przeciągu następnych dni zauważył, że nienawidził wszystkiego, co było związane z jego sytuacją – niezdolność do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, oparzenia, ciągle smarowane grubą warstwą fioletowego eliksiru, którego nigdy nie warzył i Albus, wpadający stanowczo zbyt często, oferujący słodycze i pytający, zbyt wesołym głosem, jak czuje się bohater. To było piekło. Piekło z cytrynowymi dropsami.  
Nigdy, nawet przez moment nie pomyślał, że może przetrwać ostatnią bitwę. Obudzenie się i odkrycie, że na prawdę wciąż był żywy, było szokiem. Fakt, że był traktowany jak bohater, na równi z Chłopcem, Który Niestety Żył z Podkową w Tyłku, był całkowicie niepożądanym dodatkiem.  
Minęło kilka dni, zanim udało mu się wyrazić słowami swoje myśli, po tym, jak Poppy zatkała go eliksirem Vox Reparo, tak gorzkim, że trudno było uwierzyć, że pomoże to naprawić jego struny głosowe.  
Udało mu się podsłuchać, jak plotkowała o nim z Hooch, właśnie o nim, ze wszystkich innych ludzi.  
- Możesz sobie wyobrazić Snape'a bez jego głosu? – szeptała, widocznie przerażona – To tak, jakby odebrać lwu możliwość mruczenia.  
- Miałaś na myśli: wężowi jego syk – Hooch uśmiechnęła się – Podejrzewam, że nie chciałby być porównywanym do symbolu Gryffindoru.  
Minęło kilka kolejnych dni, zanim stwierdził, że ma wystarczająco dużo siły, aby powrócić do swoich lochów. Poppy nakrzyczała na niego, po czym zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a mówiąc:  
- Wiesz, nie chcę wystraszyć dzieci. I tak już myślą, że jest nietoperzem. Wypuszczenie go, ubranym jak mumia, mogłoby biedactwa przerazić.  
Poprzysiągł sobie, że zemści się za te słowa, kiedyś w przyszłości, gdy jego skóra przestanie wydawać się tak nowa, a jego palce nie będą tak kruche, jak stara, zużyta różdżka.  
Wspomnienia wydarzeń, które doprowadziły go do obecnego stanu, były, na szczęście, lukami w pamięci. Albus pytał go czasami, czy coś pamięta, ale ponieważ nie mógł nic sobie przypomnieć, pytania pozostawały bez odpowiedzi.  
Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy pytanie, dlaczego wciąż żyje. Obwiniał o to swoje przeklęte szczęście, lub raczej jego brak. Nigdy też nie pomyślał o zapytanie Dumbledore'a, kto jeszcze ocalał. Wiedział tylko, że Potter, naturalnie. Miał uszy, a one pracowały perfekcyjnie, pomimo wszystkich bandaży, które Poppy owinęła mu wokół głowy. Trudno było pominąć nazwisko Pottera, które przewijało się w niemal każdej rozmowie, którą miał nieszczęście podsłuchać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby, że Granger i Weasley mogli nie być cali i zdrowi na tyle, by pławić się w chwale, która otaczała Pottera. Byli nietykalnym triumwiratem od roku i nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby się to zmienić.  
Szczerze mówiąc, nie zastanawiał się nad tym po raz drugi. Dochodził do siebie, jeśli można wierzyć Poppy, i miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni.  
Był to w zasadzie normalny dzień, jeżeli bycie zawiniętym bandażami od stóp do głów i leżenie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym można nazwać normalnym, kiedy to się wydarzyło. Albus przybył na swoje codzienne pogaduszki, śmierdzący środkami na mole i cytrynowymi dropsami. Był tak fałszywie wesoły, że wywołało to u Snape'a ból głowy. Ale, mimo wszystko, nie było to znów tak przykrą odmianą. Aż wreszcie wbiegła Poppy, oszalała i zdenerwowana i głośno poinformowała Albusa, że „znaleźli ją w mugolskim szpitalu. Harry przenosi ją tutaj."  
I wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. Harmiona Granger. Znaleźli Hermionę Granger. Nie była bezpieczna, tutaj w Hogwarcie, jak podejrzewał. Znaleźli ją. Zaraz tu będzie. Znaleźli ją i przenoszą do Skrzydła Szpitalnego przez niego. Ocaliła go.  
Spojrzał na Albusa i dopiero teraz zauważył smutną minę starego człowieka.  
- Albusie?  
- Muszę iść, Severusie. Wrócę.  
Problem z pamięcią polega na tym, że nie możesz wybrać, co chcesz pamiętać, a o czym zapomnieć. Jest wszystko albo nic. W przypadku Snape'a było to wszystko. Czuł się, jakby rysował sceny z ostatniej bitwy, tym razem bez ograniczeń, jakie jego umysł na nie nakładał.  
Klątwy latały wszędzie – zielone, niebieskie i czerwone światła krążyły wokół niego. Pamiętał skręty i uniki oraz klątwy rzucane przez niego. Przemieszczał się coraz bliżej i bliżej do Czarnego Pana, krok po kroku, mając na widoku Pottera.  
Niczym straszny pokaz slajdów, każdy kadr filmu stworzonego ze wspomnień w jego pamięci, który mu się ukazywał, każda scena, była jeszcze bardziej szokująca, niż poprzednia. Widział Neville'a Longbottoma odciągającego bezbronną Lunę Lovegood od niebezpieczeństwa. Słyszał Lucjusza Malfoy'a wykrzykującego 'Carnificare' i widział, jak fioletowy promień pozbawił głowy Rona Weasley'a. Jednak ponad wszystkim słyszał śmiech Voldemorta – śmiech, który miał zmusić czarodziejski świat do padnięcia przed nim na kolana – śmiech oznaczający, że przyszłość umarła przed nim.  
Nagle pojawił się Potter, tuż przed Voldemortem, i zaczął się z nim pojedynkować. Ziemia eksplodowała, a Potter został trafiony klątwą. Magia chłopca słabła. Wszystko było czyste, tak czyste, jak sen we śnie. Krzyk ustał. Wszystko wewnątrz Snape'a skupiło się na pojedynku między Potterem i Voldemortem. Potter za chwilę umarłby , gdyby ktoś mu nie pomógł.  
Snape przystanął i skierował swoją różdżkę na plecy Pottera. Jego głos był silny, gdy wykrzyknął: 'Traductio Magicus'. Słyszał, jak ktoś nazywał go zdrajcą, gdy jego własna magia leciała w stronę Pottera, wzmacniając młodego mężczyznę i wypełniając go energią, której potrzebował by walczyć.  
I wtedy zobaczył ją. Walczącą, zmierzającą w jego stronę. Jej oczy błyszczały, gdy rzucała dookoła klątwy. Jego magia prawie się skończyła, Potter wyssał ją do sucha. Pamiętał, że zastanawiał się, czy mógłby zostać charłakiem, gdy to się skończy. Jego kolana drżały, padał na ziemię, ale Potter wciąż walczył.  
Była prawie przy nim, gdy zobaczył Lucjusza doskakującego do niego z gotową do walki różdżką. Snape nie mógł się obronić. Nie mógł w tym krytycznym momencie przywołać z powrotem swojej magii. Miał umrzeć dokładnie tak, jak zawsze wiedział, że umrze. Czekał na to.  
Głośny głos Malfoya zabrzmiał dziwnie wśród zgiełku bitwy. Snape uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał 'Animula somnus'. Srebrny płomień pomknął w jego kierunku. Słyszał jak leci, jak przecina powietrze. Odwrócił swoją twarz, aby przyjąć klątwę, kiedy ona rzuciła się przed niego.  
- Profesorze Snape!  
Upadł, przygnieciony jej ciężarem, gdy klątwa pchnęła ją na niego. Mógł wyczuć srebrne pnącza, skutek klątwy, które uderzały go, przechodząc z jej szczupłego ciała, po tym jak wzięła całą siłę zaklęcia na siebie. Potter krzyknął 'Nie!', gdy zobaczył upadającą Hermionę. Powietrze stało się purpurowe, potem pomarańczowe. W połączeniu nienawiści z miłością i śmiercią oraz zbawianiem, Voldemort eksplodował. Jego skóra odeszła od kości, ale nie przejmował się. Granger była martwa, a umarła ratując go. Poczuł jak ogłuszający powiew śmierci Voldemorta unosi go, po czym opuszcza znów na ziemię. Leżał obok niej tak długo, jak było to możliwe, zanim wreszcie zapadł w śpiączkę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał było ciepło uciekające z jej włosów i jej oczy, szerokie, brązowe i puste, patrzące na niego.  
Hermiona miała zostać przeniesiona do Hogwartu, a Potter miał jej towarzyszyć.  
W momencie, w którym chłopiec wkroczył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Snape zastanawiał się, czy jego obecność tutaj nie zostanie przedłużona o kolejnych kilka tygodni. Dzieciak posłał mu absolutnie mordercze spojrzenie. Umiejętności Albusa były jedyną rzeczą, zdolną do rozładowania napięcia w tej sytuacji, zanim sprawy wymknęłyby się spod kontroli.  
- Profesor Snape uratował twoje życie, Harry. Gdyby nie on, byłbyś martwy, a Voldemort by wygrał.  
Harry zapłakał, stojąc przed starszym mężczyzną, gorącymi i gorzkimi łzami, zanim odwrócił się i podszedł do Hermiony.  
Bądź, co bądź, Snape zgadzał sie z Potterem. Nie zasługiwał na jej poświęcenie. Nie zasługiwał na to, aby żyć.  
- Więc teraz pamiętasz?  
Snape skrzywił się.  
- Pamiętam. Powiedz mi, co takiego skłoniło tę głupią dziewczynę, aby przyjąć klątwę przeznaczoną dla mnie? Co robiła w mugolskim szpitalu przez cały ten czas? Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ludzie będą się o nią niepokoić? Cóż za egoistyczna, niewdzięczna…  
- Hermiona jest w śpiączce.  
Słowa Albusa zmroziły mu krew w żyłach. Śpiączka. Mrugnął, a następnie uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Widocznie nie był jedynym, który nie umiał skutecznie umrzeć.  
- Severusie, przypominasz sobie klątwę, którą rzucił Malfoy? Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, w czym problem, może bylibyśmy w stanie to naprawić.  
Snape skrzywił się.  
- Animula Somnus. Żywy sen. Nie wiem, co to jest.  
Albus westchnął.  
- Rozgryziemy to. – Albus zrobił przerwę, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a z błyskiem w niebieskich oczach. – Podejrzewam, że powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy wciąż posiadasz swoją magię. Teraz, kiedy pamiętasz, co się wydarzyło, wydaje się to logiczne.  
Snape nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Kiedy nie pamiętał, że w czasie walki oddał Harry'emu swoją magię, nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może jej nie mieć.  
Albus podał Snape'owi jego różdżkę. Co więcej, jego własną różdżkę. Był przekonany, że zgubił ją na polu bitwy, więc był zaskoczony, że ocalała. Co więcej, nieuszkodzona. Przesuwał palce wzdłuż znajomego drewienka, pamiętając ssanie, drążące uczucie towarzyszące zaklęciu. Pamiętał, że zastanawiał się, czy mógłby zostać charłakiem. Był niespokojny.  
- A teraz, Severusie, nie denerwuj się. Wystarczy obrócić i machnąć. Masz ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?  
Snape spojrzał groźnie na starszego mężczyznę, który wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś spektakularnego pokazu.  
- Nienawidzę cytrynowych dropsów. Evanesco!  
Jego nowa skóra, wciąż różowa i ciasna, napięła się boleśnie pod wpływem magicznej energii biegnącej w jego żyłach, dającej poczucie mocy. Dropsy Albusa zniknęły z głośnym „pop", a Snape pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek, kiedy starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na swoją dłoń z lekkim zażenowaniem, odkrywając, że jest pusta.  
Nadal miał swoją magię.  
Po chwili ciszy Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego rozbrajająco, grzebiąc w jednej z nieskończonej ilości kieszeni, jakie miał przy swoich szatach i wyciągnął kolejną paczkę ze słodyczami.  
- Oby pannę Granger można było tak łatwo wyleczyć, Severusie. Gumę?  
I to było to. Kiedy spytał, czy może ją zobaczyć, nie pozwolili mu mówiąc, że to może być dla niego za dużo, i że Poppy ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie wiedział, czy powinien poczuć ulgę czy złość. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy chce ją widzieć. Jego ostatnie wspomnienie, dotyczące jej, wypaliło się w jego mózgu i wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to zamknąć oczy, by zobaczyć jej własne, brązowe, puste i bez życia oraz jej włosy układające się wokół jej głowy niczym aureola. Jednocześnie chciał ją zobaczyć. Mimo wszystko uratowała go. Miał u niej dług życia.  
Gdy w końcu był pewny, że powinien choć na nią spojrzeć, przenieśli ją do Świętego Munga. Poppy nie mogła nic więcej dla niej zrobic.  
Kiedy Potter zapytał, kto mógłby się nią opiekować, podczas pobytu w szpitalu, Poppy przypomniała, że jej siostra mogłaby zostać jej osobistą pielęgniarką, na wniosek Dumbledore'a. Snape'owi ulżyło. Nie mógł znieść tej myśli, że byłaby tam sama, bez nikogo, kto by nad nią czuwał, chociaż wiedział, że dziewczyna nie byłaby w stanie nawet poczuć tej samotności.  
Był zdeterminowany, aby wypchnąć ją ze swoich myśli, gdy tylko została przeniesiona. Jednak przybycie Pottera zrujnowało wszystko. Jak zwykle, oczywiście.  
- Nie chcą pozwolić odrosnąć jej włosom – płakał – Ona bez swoich włosów nie wygląda jak Hermiona. Nie chcą pozwolić jej włosom rosnąć.  
Im więcej Potter mówił, tym bardziej Snape stawał sie poruszony. Podczas, gdy on i Potter nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi, tak teraz stali się kimś w rodzaju niechętnych wspólników. Snape podzielił się z młodym czarodziejem swoją magią i teraz oboje uważali Hermionę za swego rodzaju łącznika w ich wzajemnych relacjach.  
Pierwszego dnia pobytu Hermiony w Świętym Mungu zawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia i zawiesili broń. On i Potter nie mogliby znów stać się wrogami.  
Zanim przybył do szpitala poprzysiągł sobie, że jego pierwsza wizyta będzie zarazem ostatnią. Nienawidził szpitali, a bycie zamkniętym w szkolnym Skrzydle Szpitalnym na więcej niż trzy miesiące wyczerpało jego mizerne pokłady cierpliwości. Zamierzał zrobić tylko to, co postanowił, następnie opuścić to miejsce, dając koniec temu wszystkiemu.  
Rozchichotane pielęgniarki niewiele robiły, aby poprawić mu nastrój. Tak samo rzecz miała się z Nettie Pomfrey, wpatrującą się w niego, jakby był jakimś mordercą – psychopatą.  
Starał się, aby jego reakcja na widok panny Granger nie znalazła odbicia w wyrazie jego twarzy, gdy spojrzał na nią pierwszy raz od ostatniej bitwy. Wydawała się bardziej krucha od szkła; sprawiała wrażenie łatwiejszej do złamania, niż skrzydełka wróżki. Miał nadzieję, że Poppy odkryje, jak zamknąć jej oczy – niepokojącym było uczucie, jakby patrzyła na niego, mimo iż wiedział, że nie może.  
- Cóż, panno Granger, najwidoczniej nawet przywiązana do łóżka sprawia mi pani problem.  
Spod płaszcza wyciągnął długie pudełko i położył delikatnie na jej łóżku. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę i czekał, aż Nettie wyjdzie, zanim w końcu sam ją wygonił.  
Poczekał chwilę, aby mieć pewność, że pielęgniarka nie wróci, po czym otworzył pudełko. Było pełne dzikich kwiatów.  
Po przeprowadzeniu wszystkich testów przez Albusa dzień wcześniej, opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne mimo wielu protestów Poppy i udał się na łąkę, na której rozegrała się ostatnia bitwa. Krater na samym środku wyznaczał miejsce śmierci Voldemorta. Albus opowiadał, jak zaraz po jego śmierci, wszyscy posiadacze Mrocznego Znaku rozpłynęli się. Skóra i mięśnie odeszły od kości, zaczynając od znaku i przemieszczając się na inne części ciała. Snape był jedynym, który przeżył.  
Ostrożnie wybrał drogę przez pola, patrząc na tłuste, czarne plamy – miejsca, gdzie leżały kiedyś ciała. Zdumiał się widząc małą, zieloną kępkę dzikich kwiatów i trawę, szukające drogi, aby wyrosnąć na zwęglonej ziemi. Nawet najbardziej słabe życie mogło przetrwać, jeśli dało mu się choć cień szansy. Zerwał kwiaty i ułożył je w mały bukiecik, po czym zabrał ze sobą do Hogwartu.  
Gdy włożył kwiaty do wazoniku przy jej łóżku, ponownie na nią spojrzał.  
Jej włosy, jak powiedział Potter, były niesamowicie krótkie. Pozwolił sobie ich dotknąć. Delikatne kosmyki muskały jego palce. Zdziwił się, jak bardzo są wytrzymałe. Bez nadmiaru włosów jej małe ciało wydawało się niezwykle słabe, a oczy o wiele za duże. Nadal jednak były puste, tak jak pamiętał.  
Przyłapał się, że znów przeklina ją za jej głupotę. To, że leżała niezdolna do rozmowy, myślenia, komunikacji, było potworne. Była tylko namiastką tej dziewczyny, którą była kiedyś. Pustość jej oczu przypomniała mu o wszystkim, co Voldemort mu odebrał – irytującą dziewczynę, której zdawał się nienawidzić, odważny intelekt, który podziwiał, choć starał się temu zaprzeczać.  
Zatęsknił za jej nigdy niekończącymi się pytaniami i wiecznie uniesioną dłonią. Tęsknił za tym, jak wrzała w nim krew, gdy go denerwowała, co niemalże nieustannie robiła. Sposób, w jaki jej oczy ciskały złością, gdy ją obrażał. Pozwalała mu czuć coś innego niż strach czy desperacja. Przypominała mu, że na prawdę są ważniejsze rzeczy, o które warto walczyć i w jakiś sposób uczyniła jego rolę, którą odegrał w czasie wojny, bardziej możliwą do zniesienia. Chciał, by wróciła.  
Przyciągnął najbliżej stojące krzesło i postawił je obok jej łóżka, po czym owinął się swoimi szatami i usiadł.  
- Panno Granger - powiedział delikatnie, mimo iż wiedział, że ona go nie słyszy – Z pewnością mogę oznajmić, że niezaprzeczalnie jesteś najbardziej nieznośną i głupią dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem.  
Znów wyciągnął jedną dłoń, aby dotknąć jej głowy, czesząc jej krótkie włosy. Wydawało się, jakby garnęły się do jego ręki, kiedy przesuwał po nich palcami.  
- Podejrzewam, że chciałabyś odzyskać swoje włosy. Teraz wyglądasz bardziej jak lwiątko, a nie jak lwica, jak niektórzy mogliby od ciebie oczekiwać.  
Mruknął delikatnie biorąc oddech i wlewając swym dotykiem magię, aby po chwili poczuć pod swoją dłonią, jak jej włosy powracają do życia. Gdy loki urosły, oplotły jego palce, a następnie dłonie, jakby pokazując przywiązanie. Złapał siebie na przeklinaniu ironii tego wszystkiego.  
Bądź ostrożnym, czego sobie życzysz. Możesz to otrzymać.  
Gdy włosy urosły do satysfakcjonującej jego pamięć długości, wyciągnął z kieszeni małą, zieloną wstążkę, związał pukiel jej włosów, który następnie uciął i zachował dla siebie. Innym zaklęciem zaczarował masę loków tak, że były odporne na wszystkich, którzy spróbowaliby je obciąć. Wyglądała teraz bardziej, jak ona, z włosami porozrzucanymi w bałaganie ponad jej ramionami. Pozwolił sobie posiedzieć przy niej jeszcze kilka minut, zanim wstał. Jego ręka delikatnie gładziła jej czoło po raz ostatni.  
- Mimo, iż zapewne brzmię żałośnie, dołożę wszelkich starań, aby cię ocalić, panno Granger.  
Teraz, rok później, cieszył się, że nie był aż tak głupi, by obiecać, że uzdrowi ją w jakimś określonym czasie. Nie był bliżej rozwiązania zagadki klątwy Malfoya, niż kiedy zaczynał. Mimo poszukiwań i badań, nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że nie potrzebuje jej widoku do kontynuowania swoich poszukiwań, ale nie mógł się zmusić do zaprzestania wizyt. Była dla niego przypomnieniem. Przypomnieniem o tym, że była choć jedna osoba, która chciała, aby żył.  
Nie mógł jej porzucić.  
On także chciał żyć.


	3. Hermiona

Znowu przyszedł. Wyczuła jego obecność jeszcze, zanim zobaczyła go siadającego na krześle przy jej łóżku. Marzyła, by przysunął się troszkę bliżej, aby w zasięgu jej wzroku znajdowało się coś więcej, niż tylko biała ściana.

Żyła w piekle, z którego nie mogła uciec.

Cały czas dzielnie próbowała poskładać w całość strzępy zasłyszanych informacji. W dalszym ciągu nie miała pojęcia, co jej się przytrafiło.

Wiedziała oczywiście, że uderzyła w nią klątwa. Widziała Malfoya mierzącego w Snape'a, więc rzuciła się w stronę profesora bez namysłu. I tak zmierzała w jego kierunku, zdesperowana, by go chronić, aby mógł nadal przekazywać Harry'emu to, co właśnie przekazywał. Nie była pewna, co to było, ale podejrzewała, że Snape oddawał Harry'emu swoją magię. Czymkolwiek by to nie było, natężenie mocy wokół Pottera wzrosło wielokrotnie w bardzo krótkim czasie, a Snape był teraz bardzo łatwym celem.

Skupiła się mocniej na wspomnieniu, kiedy wiązka srebrnego światła, wydobywająca z różdżki Malfoya, zderzyła się z jej ciałem i pchnęła na Snape'a, który musiał użyć całej swojej siły, aby utrzymać się na nogach i w dalszym ciągu pomagać Harry'emu. Pamiętała, że próbowała spytać profesora, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. I strach, gdy zorientowała się, że nie może wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa.

Za nimi rozległ się odgłos głośnej eksplozji, przez którą zadzwoniło jej w uszach. Jasne światło oślepiło jej oczy. Wpadła na Snape'a. Podmuch gorącego powietrza porwał jej szaty, zarzucił włosy na twarz i spychał ją i profesora z pola bitwy.

Gdy fala uderzeniowe minęła, w zasięgu swojego wzroku Hermiona mogła widzieć ludzi padających tam, gdzie stali. Jedni z ulgą, inni z krzykiem agonii na ustach, a jeszcze inni ściskający swe ramiona, jakby skóra wraz z mięśniami spływała z ich kości.

Nawet po upadku i ucieczce przed pożarem jej oczy wciąż skupione były na profesorze. Z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak jego ciało zaczyna się rozpadać. Próbowała wołać o pomoc, ale jej usta nadal nie chciały się poruszać, a krzyk rozbrzmiewał jedynie w jej głowie. Nie rozumiała, co się działo, dlaczego profesor dzieli się na części tuż obok niej, podczas gdy ona pozostała fizycznie nietknięta. Bezradnie próbowała oderwać wzrok od jego twarzy wykrzywionej bólem i nie potrafiła powstrzymać swoich myśli przed płaczem, gdy gorący wiatr zdmuchnął jej dłoń z jego ręki. Nie walczyła z ciemnością, która nastała potem, ale przyjęła ją z otwartymi ramionami.

Gdy Hermiona obudziła się po bitwie, nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Widziała tylko zachmurzone, szare niebo rozciągające się w górze, ponad nią. Nie mogła obrócić głowy, aby rozejrzeć się wokoło. Gdy zaczęło padać, nie potrafiła przymknąć powiek, aby ochronić swoich oczu przed wodą. Leżała na ziemi, niezdolna do poruszenia się, wypowiedzenia choćby słowa, czy nawet mrugnięcia, aż znaleźli ją mugole i zabrali do szpitala.

Wyobrażała sobie, że wszyscy, których znała i kochała, nie żyją. To mógł być jedyne wyjaśnienie faktu, że jej jeszcze nie znaleźli. Być może Voldemort wygrał i życie jednej czarownicy z mugolskiej rodziny nie było warte więcej, niż jej śmierć. Przypomniała sobie Snape'a rozpadającego się tuż obok niej i zastanawiała się, czy taki sam los spotkał jej przyjaciół.

Jej rodzice odeszli - zginęli, jak na ironię, w wypadku samochodowym na kilka miesięcy przed ostateczną bitwą. Zawsze myślała, że jeżeli cokolwiek im się kiedyś stanie, wydarzy się to z powodu Voldemorta, dlatego była w szoku, gdy ich śmierć okazała się tak... mugolska.

W szpitalu znana była jako Jane Doe ( odpowiednik polskiego N.N - nazwisko nieznane, przyp. tłumacz) i była czymś w rodzaju lokalnej zagadki. Nikt nie wiedział, kim jest, ani skąd znalazła się w kręgu kamiennym w Callanais, na obrzeżach Lewis, w Szkocji.

Szczerze, sama nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem wylądowała właśnie tam. Ostatnia bitwa, owszem, rozegrała się na Hebrydach, ale wcale nie blisko Callanais. Z desperacją próbowała usłyszeć choć jedną informację na temat swoich przyjaciół, ale nikt w szpitalu nigdy nie napomknął o wielkiej bitwie czarodziei czy serii dziwnych wydarzeń w okolicach Holly Meadows.

Leżąc w szpitalu straciła poczucie czasu. Początkowo liczyła dni i godziny zmianami pielęgniarek, które przychodziły podać jej leki, wykąpać ją, lub obrócić, aby zapobiec odleżynom. Przeważnie były cicho, rzadko do niej mówiły.

Harry znalazł ją po miesiącu. Na początku nie wiedziała, że to on. Słyszała tylko rozmowę pod drzwiami jej sali. Nie wiedziała, dopóki nie stanął na przeciwko niej, ze łzami w zielonych oczach. Wtedy dopiero uświadomiła sobie, że to nie halucynacje. Chciała krzyczeć ze szczęścia, wstać, zarzucić mu ręce na szyję i przytulić mocno, aż zabraknie mu tchu, ale, oczywiście, nie mogła.

Zanim się poddał i przygarnął ją do siebie, mówił do niej przez kilka minut, próbując wywołać jakąś reakcję.

- Zabieram cię do domu, Hermiono. Poppy cię wyleczy, obiecuję. Cieszę się, że wciąż żyjesz.

Czasem zastanawiała się, co pomyślały pielęgniarki z tego małego szpitala, kiedy przyszły sprawdzić jej stan i nie zastały jej w sali. Harry aportował ich od razu do Hogsmeade.

Jej wielkie nadzieje, że Poppy będzie w stanie ją wyleczyć, pękły niczym bańka mydlana w ciągu kilku dni. Standardowe magiczne metody diagnostyczne oczywiście działały, wszystkie jednak wskazywały na fakt, że była w śpiączce wywołanej zaklęciem. Najbardziej frustrującym było to, że słysząc te wszystkie błędne rozpoznania swojego stanu dookoła siebie, nie była w stanie nic zrobić, aby uświadomić wszystkich, że to nie śpiączka. To coś dużo bardziej przerażającego.

Poppy jak zwykle histeryzowała i kręciła się w koło, wypróbowywała co raz to inne eliksiry, rzucała różne przeciwzaklęcia, testowała jej niereagujący system nerwowy. Wszystkim nie zajęło dużo czasu, aby dojść do wniosku, że Hermiona nie ma pojęcia, co jej się przytrafiło. Wiele razy życzyła sobie, aby był to zwykły wypadek. Byłoby dużo łatwiej, jeśli nie musiałaby żyć ze świadomością, że została uwięziona we własnym ciele. Gdy ich starania okazały się daremne, próbowała sama odkryć, jakiej klątwy użył Malfoy, przywołując w myślach jego głos i ekspresję na jego twarzy, gdy celował w Snape'a. Klątwa sama w sobie - Animula Somnus - była jedną, o której nigdy nie słyszała. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że w rozgardiaszu bitwy ktoś usłyszał słowa Malfoy'a, i że pomoże im w znalezieniu przeciwzaklęcia, aby ją wyleczyć.

Gdy przebywała w Hogwarcie, Harry odwiedzał ją niemal codziennie. Zwykł siadać przy jej łóżku i mówić do niej, ona jednak nie była w nastroju do słuchania. Widziała upadek Rona, oczywiście. Trudno było zapomnieć szok na jego twarzy, gdy klątwa go dosięgnęła. Na 'szczęście' dla niego, śmierć była szybka. Na szczęście został uratowany od bycia zamkniętym we własnym ciele. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie coś pozytywnego. Naprawdę próbowała, ale gdy dni zamieniły się w tygodnie, jej nadzieja została zniszczona, a myśli stały się gorzkie.

Gdy została przeniesiona do Świętego Munga, wydawało się, że to jej koniec. Nigdy nie była na takim oddziale. Co prawda jej babcia, z zaawansowanym Alzheimerem, spędziła ostatnie lata swojego życia w specjalnym ośrodku, ale odwiedzanie jej było dla Hermiony bardzo ciężkie. Zawsze wracała do domu przybita. Instytucje, takie, jak ta, były raczej odludnione. Zastanawiała się, czy została umieszczona na tym samym piętrze, co rodzice Neville'a. Na krótką chwilę wyobraziła sobie siebie, za kilka lat, odwiedzaną tylko przez Harry'ego w święta i w dni jej urodzin.

Pamiętała szok, w jakim się znalazła, gdy profesor Snape odwiedził ją po raz pierwszy. Nie widziała go w Hogwarcie, i początkowo uważała go za martwego. Była przekonana, że nie udało jej się go uratować mimo swoich starań, i że klątwa Malfoya trafiła ją na próżno. Koniec końców, to przez swoje poświęcenie dla niego stała się w warzywem.

Dopiero po kilku dniach, odkąd przenieśli ją do Hogwartu, uświadomiła sobie, że Snape żyje. Słyszała jego głos, dosyć wyraźnie, z drugiego końca Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Nie mam zamiaru znowu jeść tych cholernych jajek. Zapewniam cię, że z moim przełykiem jest wszystko w porządku i nie będzie mnie bolał od zjedzenia kilku tostów i wypicia kubka herbaty. I nie rozumiem, jakim cudem głodzenie mnie na śmierć może należeć do twoich obowiązków!

Poświęcała szczególną uwagę głosowi Snape'a, często śmiejąc się, gdy profesor wykorzystywał każdą okazję, aby marudzić, gdy tylko Pomfrey była w pobliżu. Narzekał na jedzenie, na jej niekompetencję, albo na fakt, że nie chce wypuścić go ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Kobieto, przeżyłem jako podwójny agent u boku najniebezpieczniejszego czarnoksiężnika, jaki stąpał po tej ziemi, ale przy tobie nie dam rady!

Hermiona była zaskakująco zadowolona z odkrycia, że mimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, sarkazm Snape'a się nie zmienił, tak jak i on sam. Jego komentarze szybko stały się jedyną rzeczą, jaka wnosiła trochę życia w jej nudne dni w Hogwarcie.

Po bitwie nie widziała go, aż do swojego drugiego dnia pobytu w Świętym Mungu. Stracił na wadze, na co nie powinien był sobie pozwolić. Jego skóra wydawała się bardziej różowa, prawie jakby nabawił się oparzeń słonecznych, a włosy były krótsze, ledwie dotykały jego kołnierza. Skrzywił się do niej, tak samo, jak zawsze, zanim stwierdził, jak wielkim to ona jest problemem, po czym kazał pielęgniarce się wynosić.

Jedynym potwierdzeniem tego, że kobieta go posłuchała był odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Patrzyła, jak profesor przygląda się jej, niespodziewanie szczęśliwa, że po tak długim czasie słuchania jego głosu, wreszcie go widzi. Czekała, ciekawa, co wydarzy się dalej.

Nie mogła podejrzewać, że Snape wyciągnie piękny bukiet dzikich kwiatów z pudełka, które wcześniej położył przy jej stopach, a tym bardziej, że delikatnie włoży je do wazonu, stojącego na stoliku, przy łóżku. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka potwierdzała jego mroczny charakter, było wymruczenie zaklęcia niewidzialności na kwiaty.

- Nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek zauważył, że jestem na tyle miły, aby przynosić komuś kwiaty - mruknął sarkastycznie - Mogłoby to zniszczyć moją reputację nieczułego dupka.

Hermiona była niemalże rozbawiona świadomością tego, że tylko ona i profesor są teraz w stanie zobaczyć kwiaty.

Po tej niespodziance sprawy szybko stały się poważniejsze, ale też jeszcze bardziej nierealne, kiedy Snape nieśmiało wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał ją po głowie, po czym usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

- Panno Granger, z pewnością mogę oznajmić, że niezaprzeczalnie jesteś najbardziej nieznośną i głupią dziewczyną, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem.

Jego słowa mogłyby zaboleć, gdyby nie były wypowiedziane tak delikatnym tonem, pełnym wyrzutów sumienia. Czy on naprawdę jej współczuje? Mogła go widzieć. To już było dla niej miłą odmianą, ale gdy dotknął jej włosów, przeszły ją ciarki i sprawił, że poczuła się, jak w niebie. Nikt nie dotykał jej, poza tym, co robiły pielęgniarki przy zabiegach, odkąd Harry przeniósł ją do Hogwartu. Nikt nawet nie trzymał jej za rękę.

Jego palce były silne i zaskakująco ciepłe, a jego głos delikatny.

- Podejrzewam, że chciałabyś odzyskać swoje włosy. Teraz wyglądasz bardziej jak lwiątko, a nie jak lwica, za którą niektórzy cię uważają.

Magia emanowała z jego dłoni, pieszcząc skórę jej głowy i po chwili Hermiona dosłownie mogła poczuć, jak rosną jej włosy. Gdy skończył, płakała wewnątrz siebie, że zabrał ręce z jej głowy. Nawet nie wyobrażała sobie, jak bardzo tęskniła za kontaktem fizycznym, zanim Snape jej to pokazał.

Wyszedł niedługo potem, ale nie zapomniał delikatnie pogłaskać jej loków i pacnąć po głowie, nim wyszeptał:

- Chociaż pewnie zabrzmi to żałośnie, dołożę wszelkich starań, aby cię ocalić, panno Granger.

Jego słowa ucieszyły ją, ale też przeraziły. Sama jego obecność uratowała jej zdrowie psychiczne. Znów miała nadzieję. Bez względu na wrogość, jaka panowała pomiędzy jej rówieśnikami a profesorem, ona zawsze podziwiała inteligencję Snape'a oraz jego niezawodność w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, których innym nie udało się rozwiązać. Ich wspólna praca dla Zakonu uświadomiła jej to wiele razy. Jego słowo było prawdą, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na porażkę. Niekoniecznie ze względu na nią, ale dlatego, że nie chciał zostać pokonany, gdy stawiał przed sobą zadanie. Była przerażona, bo uzmysłowiła sobie, że był to prawdopodobnie ostatni raz, kiedy widzi profesora, czy też jakąkolwiek inną znajomą twarz, ponieważ Snape był ostatnią osobą na ziemi, która składałaby jej regularne wizyty.

Słowa nie byłyby w stanie wyrazić jej zaskoczenia, gdy następnego dnia, i kolejnego okazało się, że była w błędzie. Czuła się tak, jakby żyła tylko dla jego wieczornych wizyt i okazjonalnych dotknięć. W ciągu dnia, gdy nie było go obok, utrzymywała zdrowy rozsądek dzięki scenariuszom wydarzeń płynącym przez jej umysł. Scenariuszom sposobów, w jakie Snape prowadzi badania, myślom, czy skupia się w tym momencie na jej stanie, czy też może szuka właściwej kuracji. Była zdecydowana, by w jakiś sposób się z nim skontaktować, powiedzieć, że wciąż żyje i jest tu przez cały czas.

Podczas pierwszego miesiąca jej pobytu w Świętym Mungu stało się dla niej wiadomym, jak okrutna jest rzucona na nią klątwa. Skuliła się w myślach, gdy wyobraziła sobie, z jaką determinacją Malfoy starał się wynaleźć idealną klątwę, aby mieć pewność, że reszta dni Snape'a będzie pełna jego gorzkiej męki. Hermiona nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie niczego gorszego, szczególnie dla osób tak inteligentnych, jak Snape, czy ona sama, niż zamknięcie we własnym umyśle, niezdolnym do mowy, czytania, pisania czy choćby dotknięcia własnej różdżki. Całkowity brak stymulacji intelektualnej sam w sobie był torturą i szybką drogą do szaleństwa. Zaczęła się bać, co mogłoby się z nią stać, gdyby Snape nie zaczął jej odwiedzać. Pod koniec drugiego miesiąca poczuła, że zaczyna wariować. Jej mózg powoli zaczął zanikać, przekształcając ją w cień kobiety, którą była kiedyś.

Nie mogła powiedzieć, że nikt jej nie odwiedza, ale naprawdę mało kto przychodził do niej tak często, jak Snape. Harry odwiedzał ją kilka razy podczas pierwszych tygodni od przeniesienia jej z Hogwartu. Jednak, gdy jej stan się nie poprawiał, a dni mijały, przychodził coraz rzadziej. Rzadziej, niż mogłaby się tego spodziewać. Oczywiście nie obwiniała go. Stracił tak wiele w swoim krótkim życiu. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo załamała go strata jej samej. Wiedziała, że gdyby ona była na jego miejscu, nie byłaby w stanie mierzyć się z takim bólem każdego dnia.

Gdy pozwoliła sobie o tym pomyśleć, zdumiało ją, że profesor Snape wraca każdego dnia. Sposobów na wyleczenie jej spokojnie mógł szukać w Hogwarcie. Jej obecność nie była niezbędna do zbierania pomysłów, nie w tak wczesnym stadium. Niemniej jednak była wdzięczna, że nie zostawia jej samej ze swoim losem.

Bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego ceniła sposób, w jaki do niej mówił, jakby miała się zaraz obudzić, słysząc go. Na początku było wiele momentów ciszy, którą przeplatał opowiadaniami o swoich poszukiwaniach, teoriach na pokonanie klątwy. Czas mijał, a on czuł się bardziej komfortowo, mówiąc do niej. Zaczął odkrywać przed nią swoją frustrację z powodu braku materiałów dotyczących tajemniczej klątwy, która wkrótce stała się taką, którą odczuwał codziennie. Opowieści o wybuchających kociołkach i źle uwarzonych eliksirach, wywołujących niekorzystne rezultaty u uczniów, którzy je robili, były niesamowicie zabawne, tak samo, jak historie, które opowiadał o nauczycielach. Jej ulubioną była, opowiedziana dość czule, o dyrektorze.

Podczas jednego, szczególnie zimnego wieczoru, opowiadział jej komiczną historię o Albusie Dumbledore, który to w pewien poniedziałek paradował po szkole z cytrynowym dropsem pomiędzy włosami swojej brody.

- Wyobraź sobie, panno Granger, jeśli możesz, cytrynowego cukierka w długiej, białej brodzie. Oczywiście zauważyłem to już przy śniadaniu, ale chciałem zobaczyć, jak długo będzie tak chodził, zanim to zauważy. Podczas obiadu cukierek wciąż tam tkwił. Nikt nawet nie myślał, aby powiedzieć mu o tym, przed końcem dnia. Gdy w końcu go uświadomiłem, wyciągnął dropsa, wykrzykując 'O, tutaj się schowałeś', i go zjadł. Przysięgam, robi się gorszy z roku na rok.

Czasami przynosił ze sobą wypracowania, które musiał sprawdzić i czytał jej co ciekawsze przykłady tego, 'co on dostaje od tych bałwanów'.

Najlepszymi dniami były te, gdy siedział obok niej i opowiadał o najnowszym artykule, który przeczytał w Ars Alchema lub w jakichkolwiek innych pismach naukowych, które otrzymywał.

- Przyłapałem się na tym, że zastanawiam się, co byś powiedziała na temat hipotezy, którą wyczytałem w jednym z artykułów, mówiącej o tym, że czarodzieje są oddzielnym podgatunkiem człowieka, tak jak neandertalczyk, na przykład.

Po tym, jak pierwszy raz nazwał ją 'Hermioną', prawie rok po jego pierwszej wizycie, zauważyła, że w myślach uśmiechała się do siebie przez kilka dni. Zastanawiała się, co by powiedział, gdyby dowiedział się, jak bardzo uszczęśliwia ją swoimi wizytami, i czy kiedykolwiek będzie miała szansę mu o tym powiedzieć.

Lubiła jego towarzystwo. Jego głos, sarkazm, zgryźliwy dowcip, który, kiedy nie był skierowany do niej, brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Lubiła jego monologi, gdy dzielił się z nią pomysłami, teoriami i opiniami, stawiając przed nią wyzwanie, aby za nim nadążyła, nawet, jeżeli nie wiedział, że to robi. Sama jego obecność działała na nią kojąco i nawet, kiedy czuła się zniechęcona brakiem postępów w jej leczeniu, gdy słyszała własną frustrację w jego głosie, pomagało jej to dojść do siebie. Mieć go w pobliżu, mówiącego tym delikatnym głosem, pozwalało jej pozostać normalną.

A on, za każdym razem, gdy czuł się szczególnie miękki, głaskał jej włosy.

CDN…


	4. 4 Snape

Dni mijały, a ten jeden okazał się być najgorszym w jego życiu — co mówiłoby dość dużo, biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedyś był śmierciożercą i szpiegiem, a rzeczy, które widział i zrobił, nie spędzały mu tak snu z powiek.

Wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta jego życie zmieniło się. Ustabilizowało się i wreszcie nabrało pewnej normalności. Od kiedy wyrwał się spod straszliwej opieki Poppy Pomfrey, w którą wpadł po ostatniej bitwie, przemyślał i poukładał swoje życie i starał się tego trzymać. Nadal był Mistrzem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, co obligowało go do nauczania głupich idiotów, którzy prawdopodobnie nie potrafili nawet zaparzyć dobrej herbaty, nie wspominając o mieszaniu potencjalnie groźnych składników. Regularnie uzupełniał medyczne eliksiry dla Poppy i brał udział w spotkaniach, i w obowiązkach członka grona pedagogicznego. A w między czasie próbował znaleźć lekarstwo dla Hermiony.

Proste, ale to było jego życie i lubił ten względny spokój, jaki mu przyniosło. Czarny Znak zniknął, wypalił się razem z jego starą skórą w chwili śmierci Voldemorta. Złe sny męczyły go nie mniej, niż na to zasługiwał. Niektórzy w czarodziejskim świecie wciąż szeptali o jego „wątpliwej lojalności", pomijając wszystko co zrobił, aby udowodnić po której stoi stronie. Nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Otrzymał ułaskawienie, drugą szansę, mimo iż nie wierzył, że na nią zasłużył. Zauważył jednak, że może z tym żyć bez goryczy.

A raczej mógłby.

Powinien przecież przewidzieć, że spokojne życie nie jest mu przeznaczone, a nawet coś na kształt spokoju. Człowiek taki jak on, nie zasługiwał na nic.

Wiedział, że to będzie zły dzień, gdy tylko Poppy na śniadaniu usiadła obok niego przy długim stole, wysyłając w jego stronę tajemnicze, dociekliwe spojrzenia. I musiała być głupia, jeśli myślała, że tego nie zauważył. W końcu przez prawie dwadzieścia lat był szpiegiem. Włosy na jego karku zjeżyły się w irytacji, kiedy ta wrzucała do herbaty jedną łyżeczkę cukru po drugiej, kontynuując swoje beznadziejne gierki.

Natrętna pielęgniarka i jej pełne insynuacji pytania nie były czymś, na co był przygotowany tego poranka, czy któregokolwiek innego. Nie spał pół nocy, czytając książkę, którą właśnie otrzymał, dotyczącą starożytnych klątw i ich leczenia, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie cokolwiek, co pomoże Hermionie. Nie znalazł oczywiście niczego i jego narastająca frustracja, połączona z niecałymi dwoma godzinami snu, sprawiła, że był zdenerwowany bardziej, niż zwykle.

Od klęski Voldemorta minęło osiemnaście miesięcy — od jej klęski — a on nie był bliżej rozwiązania, niż wtedy, gdy rozpoczynał poszukiwania. 'Animula Somnus' — żyjący we śnie; wyglądało prosto na pergaminie, ale był to całkowicie nieudokumentowany typ klątwy. Nie znalazł żadnej wzmianki na temat jej istnienia, objaśnienia efektów jakie wywołuje, nie mówiąc już o przeciwzaklęciu. Miał tylko dokumenty szpitalne i własne notatki o stanie zdrowia Hermiony. Jej ciało żyło, aczkolwiek ledwo. Wydawało się, że jej dusza została oddzielona od ciała. Wyssana, zniszczona, wypchnięta — tego nie wiedział. Półtora roku, a on nadal nie miał rozwiązania zagadki, która spędzała mu sen z powiek.

Kiedy Poppy uśmiechnęła się do niego znad filiżanki herbaty i rzuciła, niby od niechcenia, coś o zdrowiu panny Granger, oburzenie momentalnie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

— Przepraszam? — burknął ostrzegawczo.

Głupia kobieta kontynuowała jednak dalej.

— Jak się ma panna Granger? Słyszałam, że codziennie ją odwiedzasz.

Jej słowa obiegły stół dookoła. Wszystkie rozmowy umilkły, a nauczyciele zgodnie wpatrywali się z zaciekawieniem w Severusa. Wszyscy, poza Albusem skupiającym całą swą uwagę na jajecznicy, którą chciał położyć na toście. Dyrektor wiedział, oczywiście, o jego badaniach dotyczących klątwy, dlatego też na pewno nie zdziwiła go wiadomość o codziennych wizytach w Świętym Mungu. Ten facet wiedział wszystko.

— Słucham? Severusie, nie miałam pojęcia, że odwiedzasz Hermionę! — krzyknęła Minerwa, przekrzywiając głowę na bok, jakby zdziwiona nowiną.

Hooch, siedząca nieco dalej, spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Niby dlaczego ją odwiedzasz? Nie była twoim ulubionym zwierzątkiem, gdy się tu uczyła. Z tego co pamiętam, ledwo ją tolerowałeś.

Wśród nauczycieli dało się słyszeć pomruki.

— Podejrzewam, że czujesz się winny, prawda, Severusie? Koniec końców, chroniąc ciebie wylądowała w Świętym Mungu.

Snape strząsnął dłoń Poppy, która głaskała go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Mimo, iż ton jej głosu był miły, każde słowo padające z jej ust było dla niego ciosem.

— Zastanawiam się po prostu, po co odwiedzasz ją codziennie — kontynuowała beztroskim tonem, a potem zachichotała zupełnie niestosownie do swojego wieku. — A tak w ogóle, to co robisz w jej pokoju każdego wieczora?

Snape spojrzał na nią przerażony, i niemal tracąc głos, powiedział:

— Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że próbuję znaleźć dla niej lekarstwo.

— Przypuszczam, że niezbyt dobrze ci idzie — wtrąciła Minerwa. — Biedna Hermiona nadal leży w szpitalu.

Flitwick pisnął coś, co przypominało: "Ta biedna, mądra dziewczyna!" zanim skupił swoją uwagę na dużym stosie gofrów.

— Mniemam, że zauważyłeś w końcu, że na to nie ma lekarstwa — powiedziała cicho pielęgniarka. — Próbowałam wszystkiego, co znane czarodziejom, aby ją wyleczyć i jest to niemożliwe. Żeby potem nie było, że tracisz swój czas na coś, co jest kompletnie bezcelowe.

Poppy przysunęła się bliżej. Snape odsunął się, a krew nagle zamarzła mu w żyłach.

— Powiedz mi, Severusie, czy jest jakiś inny powód, dla którego ją odwiedzasz? Mam nadzieję, że nie próbujesz tym odkupić swoich win, jak to było przez długi czas. A może darzysz tę dziewczynę jakimś uczuciem?

— Czy ty jesteś obłąkana? — syknął Snape, zanim wstał z rozmachem, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w swoich kolegów. — W odróżnieniu od was nie wierzę, że Hermiony nie da się wyleczyć i próbuję znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Jeśli uznam, że muszę ją odwiedzić, aby przyjrzeć się w jakim jest stanie, jest to mój przywilej i nie wasz cholerny interes!

Zdenerwowany wypadł z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzany zdziwionym spojrzeniem Hooch.

— Nazywa ją Hermioną? Od kiedy?

Był wściekły. Poppy właśnie podsunęła pozostałym nauczycielom temat do plotkowania do końca semestru. Warknął na kilku nieszczęsnych studentów i kontynuując swoją ucieczkę do lochów, próbował pozbyć się wspomnienia zaciekawionych twarzy nauczycieli oraz komentarza Hooch dotyczącego Hermiony.

Gdy dotarł do swoich komnat, złapał za pierwszą lepszą książkę. Był to mugolski tekst, który udało mu się ostatnio zdobyć, szczegółowo opisujący stan śpiączki i pacjentów w nim przebywających. Swego czasu myślał, że dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej na temat śpiączki i jej przyczyn da mu lepszy obraz tego, dlaczego stan Hermiony się nie zmienia. Niestety, książka nasunęła mu więcej pytań, niż odpowiedzi. Nie podejrzewał, że uraz Hermiony spowodowany był zwykłym uderzeniem w głowę, co zazwyczaj wywoływało go w świecie mugoli. Był jedynie efektem nieprzewidywalnego zaklęcia, a nie uszkodzenia mózgu. Z czasem informacje zawarte w książce przyniosły mu więcej bólu niż pomocy.

Przypominając sobie o wcześniejszych wątpliwościach dotyczących książki, odłożył ją na bok i zabrał się za przygotowania do lekcji. Praca nie przyniosła mu jednak ukojenia, ani odrobinę nie zmniejszyła irytacji i złości, kiełkujących w nim od śniadania. Jakim prawem te wredne staruchy tak go przepytywały? Przez osiemnaście miesięcy nie przyłożyły nawet koniuszka palca, by pomóc największemu umysłowi Hogwartu ostatniej dekady i nagle okazało się, że odwiedzanie jej czyni z niego pedofila?

Nie podejrzewał, by ktokolwiek z nich — może z wyjątkiem Minerwy — rzucił chociaż okiem na dziewczynę, podczas jej krótkiego pobytu z szkolnym Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Niepokoiło go to, choć wstydził się do tego przyznać, że nawet, gdy udowadniał im co rusz swoje zamiary, oni nadal pytali go o jego działania. Nadal w pełni mu nie ufali. I oni zastanawiali się, czemu on nimi wszystkimi gardzi?

Ani razu przez lata, kiedy był nauczycielem, nie upadł tak nisko, aby spojrzeć na ucznia, który był pod jego opieką inaczej, niż na dziecko. Fakt, że on, Snape, odwiedzał Hermionę z czystymi myślami, był dla innych niewiarygodny. Chciał uratować dziewczynę, ponieważ strata jej umysłu byłaby ciosem dla ich świata. To był jedyny powód.

A fakt, iż zauważył, że wyrosła przez wakacje nic nie znaczył. W końcu był mężczyzną, i pomimo wszystkiego, co o nim myślano, umiał docenić piękno w jego wielu formach, jeśli je dostrzegł. To nie znaczyło, że był zboczeńcem.

Jego myśli biegły dalej tym szalonym tokiem, gdy uzupełniał składniki potrzebne na zajęcia. Kiedy natrafił na buteleczkę sproszkowanych much siatkoskrzydłych, zaskoczony odkrył, że to nie jego pismo widnieje na etykietce. Nagły przebłysk pamięci uzmysłowił mu, że takie zadanie otrzymała Hermiona na swoim ostatnim szlabanie. Rozpoznał jej precyzyjne pismo, to samo, jakim pisała każdy test i wypracowanie, które mu oddawała i poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie zmienić eliksiru dla trzeciorocznych, aby nie zużyli wszystkiego. Przeklinając własną głupotę, próbował odegnać te myśli, warcząc na siebie. Zaczął czuć sentyment do buteleczki sproszkowanych skrzydełek. W ogóle zaczął być sentymentalny.

Przez pierwsze pięć minut lekcji, dla własnej satysfakcji, zdążył doprowadzić troje uczniów do płaczu. Lecz kiedy Bertie Bones, uczeń Hufflepuffu, przy którym Neville Longbottom był mistrzem eliksirów, upuścił opisaną przez Hermionę butelkę na ziemię, Snape nie wytrzymał.

Następne dwadzieścia minut Severus spędził na, jakże spektakularnym, podawaniu w wątpliwość jakości DNA biednego Bertiego, nie zapominając wspomnieć o tym, jaką jest on porażką dla czarodziejskiego świata.

Gdy zajęcia się skończyły, poczuł, że nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, patrząc na plecy opuszczających salę uczniów.

W kieszeni jego szat spoczywały resztki delikatnej buteleczki, którą zbił Bones. Kawałeczki szkła i podarta etykietka znów stały się buteleczką, po rzuceniu szybkiego 'Reparo'. Przebiegł palcami po papierze i powstrzymał się od ponownego umieszczenia butelki w schowku. Niezbyt przekonująco wmawiał sobie, że po prostu szkło jest zbyt ładne, aby używać go do składowania much siatkoskrzydłych.

Czyszczenie klasy zajęło mu mnóstwo czasu, więc był zbyt zajęty, żeby zjeść lunch w Wielkiej Sali, co wcale nie sprawiło mu przykrości. Poranek wyprowadził go z równowagi, a znając swoich kolegów, samą swoją obecnością zaprosiłby ich do zadawania niewygodnych pytań o Hermionę.

I to był kolejny problem — Hooch miała rację. Kiedy zaczął nazywać ją Hermioną, a nie panną Granger? Użył tego imienia w swoich jednostronnych dyskusjach podczas wizyty miesiąc temu. Zmiana nie była zamierzona, po prostu się stało. Nie była już jego uczennicą, co pozwalało mu nazywać ją po imieniu, jeśli taką ma ochotę. Poza tym naprawdę wolał używać jej imienia, niż nazwiska. Panna Granger była irytującą, małą Wiem—To—Wszystko, której nie znosił. Hermiona była młodą kobietą, która uratowała mu życie. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Hooch uznała to za aż tak ważne, aby zwracać na to uwagę. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, świadczyło tylko o ich głupocie, że robiły z tego taką wielką sprawę. Zepsute, gdaczące kury.

Zdusił w sobie przekleństwo i zjadł kanapkę z baraniną, która wydawała mu się teraz bez smaku. Przy ostatnim gryzie uświadomił sobie, że w lochach jest mnóstwo rzeczy, które musi zrobić, co utrzyma go z daleka od Wielkiej Sali i grona pedagogicznego do końca tygodnia.

Po południu uczniowie szóstego roku byli na dobrej drodze, aby uwarzyć mocniejszą wersję eliksiru pieprzowego. Pomijając fakt, że żaden z nich nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na najłatwiejsze pytanie, czy też wymienić nazwy nawet trzech składników. Żaden kretyn nie był wystarczająco odważny, aby unieść dłoń lub odpowiedzieć nietrzęsącym się głosem, czy zanosząc się łzami. Jego myśli zalała fala wspomnień pierwszej lekcji Hermiony, kiedy to bezwstydnie wymachiwała ręką w powietrzu, podczas gdy on sprawdzał dzieciaka Pottera.

Nie był wtedy pewny, czy się z niej śmiać, czy ją ochrzanić. Koniec końców, ostre warknięcie wygrało — przez co nie widział jej uniesionej dłoni przez kolejne siedem lat. Aż do teraz nie miał pojęcia, ile stracił. Dzień po dniu miał do czynienia z uczniami, którzy posiadali mniej niż połowę jej intelektu. To było frustrujące. Podniosła poprzeczkę tak wysoko, że ci kretyni, których miał nieszczęście nauczać, nie dorastali jej nawet do pięt.

Teraz z tą swoją witalnością i wiedzą leżała w łóżku w Świętym Mungu, nadal żywa, ale nieobecna. Przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądała podczas jego pierwszej wizyty. Jej małe ciało leżące sztywno, krótkie włosy, które zaczarował, aby znów były długie i całkowicie zmieniły ją w uczennicę, którą znał. Poczuł nagły skurcz w żołądku.

Czy Poppy mogła mieć rację, gdy mówiła, że jego wizytami kieruje coś więcej, niż poszukiwanie lekarstwa? Nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi, ani nawet kolegami. Jeśli byłby w stanie w jakiś sposób ją uratować, czy zostaliby wtedy przyjaciółmi? Nie wierzył w to. Dla niej, jeśli kiedykolwiek się obudzi, czas który minął będzie zaledwie momentem, nie dłuższym niż sen. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie ją obchodziło, jaką on odegrał w tym rolę? Czego ewentualnie oczekiwałaby od przyjaciela takiego jak on? Myśl ta wydała mu się, co ciekawe, smucąca.

Wydarzyło się to właśnie wtedy, kiedy myślał o Hermionie i zastanawiał się nad ewentualnym wyglądem ich przyszłości — jeden z kociołków eksplodował tak nagle, że Severus podskoczył zaskoczony. Uczniowie krzyczeli, a on nie chciał ich bardziej denerwować, gdy wyczuł specyficzny zapach smoczej krwi połączonej z pyłkiem księżycowym i uryną trolla. Jakiś kretyn stworzył przez przypadek toksyczny gaz, który obracał płuca w pył, jeżeli był wdychany dłużej, niż kilka sekund.

— Wynocha! — ryknął, zakrywając usta i nos rękawem szaty, bo smród stawał się coraz mocniejszy. — Nie wdychajcie oparów!

Zlikwidowanie szkodliwych oparów zajęło mu kilka cennych sekund, podczas których trzy raz rzucił 'Evanesco'. Pracując, ledwo mógł oddychać. Uczniowie uciekli zgodnie z jego instrukcjami, choć podejrzewał, że bardziej bali się jego, niż samego eliksiru. Może poza jednym uczniem. Dennis Creevey był w gorszym stanie niż on sam. Osunął się na podłogę obok zniszczonego kociołka, a jego usta zrobiły się sine. Snape szybko wziął chłopca na ręce i pobiegł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Severusowi ledwo udało się dojść do Poppy. Mruknął 'Liquefaciopulmo' i upadł na ziemię tuż u jej stóp.

Kiedy kilka godzin później się obudził, a zatroskana pielęgniarka latała dookoła niego. Jęknął.

— Dennis? — udało mu się wycharczeć.

— Przeżyje — odpowiedziała Poppy. — Na szczęście. Choć jakbyś rzucił 'Evanesco' sekundę później… — odwróciła się na chwilę, po czym spojrzała na Snape'a. — Byłam zajęta. Obu wam musiałam pomóc. Straciłeś część płuca. Co się stało?

Severus westchnął. Opowiedział jej wszystko, a ból protestujących płuc zdwoił się.

— Jakiś idiota widocznie miał urynę trolla i zdecydował się dodać to do swojego eliksiru. Jak go dorwę…

— Leży w drugiej części Skrzydła Szpitalnego i ma się jeszcze gorzej, niż ty. — Albus stanął przy łóżku Snape'a, uśmiechając się. — Wygląda na to, że winnym jest młody pan Creevey. Dostał urynę trolla od ulicznego handlarza, podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty na Pokątnej. Handlarz powiedział mu, że gdy doda parę kropel do swojego eliksiru, stanie się on w magiczny sposób idealny.

— Idealnie śmiercionośny… — syknął Snape. — Ma szczęście, że wszystkich nas nie pozabijał!

— Chciałeś powiedzieć, że ma szczęście, że tam byłeś i go uratowałeś — poprawił go Albus, a jego oczy zabłysły. — Poważnie, Severusie, ratowanie uczniów chyba weszło ci w krew.

Snape jęknął i przycisnął dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej.

— Nie wiem, czemu przejmuję się tymi niewdzięcznymi bachorami. Powinienem im po prostu dać się zabić i uwolnić ich od nieszczęść powodowanych moją osobą.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się do niego czule, po czym podeszła bliżej i poklepała po dłoni.

— Bylibyśmy w dużo gorszej sytuacji, gdybyś to zrobił. Wyobraź sobie, co by się działo, gdybyś nie pomógł Harry'emu. Voldemort…

— Dosyć, Poppy! — przerwał chłodnym tonem. — Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia w mojej obecności. Merlinie, ten ból mnie zabije…

— Przez kilka dni będzie bolało — rzuciła Poppy wesoło. — Twoje płuca starają się odrosnąć. Jakbyśmy znaleźli jeszcze sposób, aby wyhodować dla ciebie nowe serce, które dołączyłoby do twojej nowej skóry i płuc, byłbyś zupełnie odmienionym człowiekiem!

Albus zachichotał, po czym poklepał Snape'a po ramieniu.

— Poppy, w pewien sposób naprawdę lubię Severusa takim, jakim jest. Teraz muszę was opuścić, aby ogłosić, że do końca tygodnia lekcje eliksirów są odwołane.

— Cholera, Albusie! Czuję się znakomicie. Jutro wracam do pracy.

— Nie, nie wracasz — zarządziła Poppy. — Będziesz miał szczęście, jeżeli w ogóle jutro cię stąd wypuszczę. Będziesz potrzebował całego tygodnia, aby dojść do siebie. Co najmniej tygodnia! Jeśli będziesz współpracował, wrócisz do swoich kwater jutro wieczorem. — Podała mu kubek z parującym napojem. — A teraz wypij to. Złagodzi ból i pomoże ci zasnąć. Jedyne czego teraz potrzebujesz, to mnóstwa snu.

Severus ostrożnie przyjął eliksir, powąchał go, po czym spróbował. Płyn boleśnie wlał się do jego gardła.

— To najgorszy eliksir, jaki kiedykolwiek piłem, kobieto! — warknął, mimo iż czuł przyjemne mrowienie, rozchodzące się po jego ciele, zwiastujące sen.

Poppy wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jeśli nie lubisz tego smaku, może powinieneś rozważyć dodanie mięty, kiedy następnym razem będziesz przygotowywał mi eliksiry.

Próbował właśnie wymyślić odpowiednio kąśliwą odpowiedź, kiedy odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza.

Tej nocy, leżąc w skrzydle szpitalnym i czekając, aż odrośnie uszkodzona część płuca, jego umysł w kółko odtwarzał wybuch w klasie. Jednak nie podniósł i nie przyniósł w ramionach do szpitala Dennisa Creevey'a — to była Hermiona. Tylko, że nie mógł jej uratować. Sen zawsze kończył się w momencie, gdy jej cynamonowe oczy stawały się martwe i puste, a ostatni oddech wydobył się z sinych ust, wypowiadając ostatnie słowo: Severus…

Był to pierwszy raz, od osiemnastu miesięcy, kiedy nie odwiedził Hermiony.


	5. 5 Nettie

Zawsze byłam niepoprawną romantyczką. Wstyd mi się do tego przyznać, ale to prawda. Podejrzewam, że właśnie dlatego profesor Snape tak bardzo mnie zainteresował. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle – nie zakochałam się w nim. Szczerze wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek w życiu spotkała tak sarkastycznego, protekcjonalnego, antysocjalnego drania.

Nigdy nie byłby dla mnie odpowiedni, ale było w nim coś, kiedy odwiedzał pannę Granger. Coś… Dobrego – to jedyne słowo, które przychodzi mi teraz na myśl. Nie bądźcie zdziwieni. Nie szpiegowałam go, nic z tych rzeczy. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdy się pojawiał, ja zwiewałam.

Jednak przez tyle miesięcy zdarzyło mi się wejść przypadkowo podczas jego wizyty, czy też przejść obok niedomkniętych drzwi i usłyszeć rzeczy, których słyszeć nie powinnam.

Sposób, w jaki do niej mówił. Dla każdego innego był zimny i sarkastyczny. Facet miał język ostry jak brzytwa. Poppy powiedziała, że Snape traktuje tak wszystkich i żebym nie wdawała się z nim w dyskusje, więc postanowiłam jej posłuchać. Wygląda na to, że Poppy wiedziała, jak radzić sobie z tym facetem. Zapytałam ją, czy go lubi, kiedy ostatni raz o nim rozmawiałyśmy i wiecie, co mi odpowiedziała?

- Oczywiście, że go lubię, kochana. Tak bardzo, jak tylko da się lubisz człowieka, jak on. Lubię go wbrew niemu i ośmielę się stwierdzić, że nie ma lepszego rodzaju sympatii. Łatałam go tyle razy, przez te wszystkie lata, i wiem, że jego krew jest czerwona, tak samo jak każdego innego. Nie przeraża mnie już tak bardzo.

Też go lubiłam. Był fascynującym rodzajem mężczyzny – szorstki i sarkastyczny w stosunku do każdego, kogo spotka. I tak delikatny i oddany dla niej. Był idealnym przykładem bohatera tragicznego, mroczny i torturowany, a pod tym wszystkim tęskniący za towarzystwem, tak jak każdy z nas. A przynajmniej lubiłam tak na niego patrzeć. Poppy powiedziałaby, że czytam zdecydowanie zbyt dużo mugolskiej literatury. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jej o tym powiem, oczywiście.

W każdym razie, kiedy wchodziłam do pokoju panny Granger podczas jego wizyty, zawsze do niej mówił. Jego głos, kiedy nie używał go jako broni, był naprawdę przyjemny. Głęboki i gładki, niemal aksamitny, jak pomruk lwa. Opowiadał jej różne historie albo wspominał o czymś co czytał, i co by jej się spodobało. Raz nawet słyszałam, jak czytał jej książkę. Nie był to żaden wiersz, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Były to jakieś niejasne teorie dotyczące właściwości soli pozyskanej z ruin Sodomy i Gomory oraz tej wziętej z Atlanty. Ale jego głos, tak melodyjny i delikatny, zapierał dech w piersiach.

Często myślałam o nim, o niej, o nich. Dlaczego wciąż ją odwiedza? W końcu Poppy wyraźnie powiedziała, że podczas wojny Snape i panna Granger byli w stosunkach dalekich od przyjacielskich, a od kiedy znalazła się w szpitalu, okazał jej wielkie oddanie, jakiego powstydzić by się mogli jej najbliżsi przyjaciele.

Nie chodzi mi o to, że nikt więcej jej nie odwiedzał. Harry Potter wpadał raz na jakiś czas. Widziałam go nie więcej, niż trzy razy od tego pierwszego dnia – raz w jej urodziny, raz w święta i raz wczesną wiosną. Zawsze jednak czuł się niekomfortowo i nie zostawał zbyt długo.

Molly Weasley również wpadła parę razy. Była kobietą, za którą trudno tęsknić, jeśli mogę to powiedzieć. Zawsze przynosiła dla panny Granger świeże koszule nocne, z jej imieniem wyszytym na każdej z nich. Przy każdej wizycie siadała obok łóżka Hermiony dmuchając w chusteczkę i niemal jak w zegarku, po pięciu minutach, zaczynała płakać. W święta przyniosła ręcznie szytą sukienkę nocną w najbrzydszym odcieniu pomarańczowego, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam i z literką 'H' w jeszcze brzydszym, bananowo żółtym kolorze i rozkazała mi jak najszybciej założyć to pannie Granger.

Zawsze było mi trochę żal Hermiony, kiedy odwiedzali ją pan Potter i pani Weasley. Nie dlatego, że nie byli wspaniałymi ludźmi, tylko dlatego, że nie mówili do niej w taki sposób, jak robił to profesor Snape. Każda wizyta wprawiała ich w przygnębienie, a kiedy wychodzili, pokój wypełniała pustka. Ich wizyty wydawały się wymuszone, jak coś wykonywanego z obowiązku, a nie chęci.

Z profesorem Snape'm wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Odwiedzał ją, bo tego chciał, tego byłam pewna. W minucie, kiedy wchodził do jej pokoju i spoglądał na nią – napięcie po prostu topiło jego mury. Lubił z nią przebywać, nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia jego codziennych wizyt. Tak to sobie wyobrażałam.

I tu był mój błąd. Poza tym, że jestem niepoprawną romantyczką, mam wybujałą wyobraźnię. Zauważyłam, że kreuję w mojej głowie scenariusze dla ludzi, którzy mnie interesują, a profesor Snape był jedną z takich osób. Jak mógłby nie być? Facet był enigmą otoczoną tajemnicą. Wydawało mi się, że nikt tak naprawdę go nie zna, nawet moja siostra. Wspominała czasem, że dyrektor Dumbledore wydaje się w miarę rozumieć Snape'a. Co w pewien sposób sprawiało, że pogłoski o jego wszechmocy stawały się bardziej wiarygodne.

Kiedy Poppy dowiedziała się ode mnie, że Snape nadal odwiedza pannę Granger, była zaskoczona.

- Ale co on tam robi? – pytała. – Czemu ją odwiedza?

Byłam pewna, że nie wiedziałam, ale wyobrażałam sobie, że robił to dla jej dobra. Możliwe, że podziwiał ją, kiedy była w Hogwarcie, ale obawiał się, że ich relacje mogłyby zostać źle odebrane, dlatego nigdy nie powiedział jej o swoich uczuciach. Potem, kiedy poświęciła się, by ratować jego życie, uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie będzie miał szansy, aby powiedzieć jej o tym, co czuł, więc teraz, ze złamanym sercem, zdecydował się odwiedzać ją codziennie, aby pokazać swoją lojalność.

Nie rzucajcie się! To naciągane, wiem o tym. Jeśli kiedykolwiek powiedziałabym o tym Poppy, pewnie by mnie wyśmiała. Nic nie poradzę, że lubię układać sobie takie historie, poza tym nikogo tym nie krzywdzę. Co mogłoby być bardziej tragiczne i romantyczne, od mężczyzny takiego, jak Snape zakochanego w dziewczynie, która uratowała mu życie? Zwłaszcza, kiedy ciało wymienionej dziewczyny żyło, a ona tak naprawdę nie…

Jeśli miałabym być szczera, wyglądało na to, że jego serce było samotne, a dusza bezdomna.

Przyzwyczaiłam się do jego codziennych wizyt, więc byłam w ciężkim szoku, gdy pewnego razu się nie pokazał. Przychodził zawsze, niczym w zegarku, o szóstej czterdzieści pięć, a wychodził o ósmej piętnaście. Zawsze. Jednak w ostatni poniedziałek się nie pokazał.

Panna Granger była gotowa. Zawsze, tuż przed jego wizytą, kładę jej pod plecy więcej poduszek, aby bardziej przypominała żywego człowieka, jeśli rozumiecie, co mam na myśli. Upewniam się, że jej oczy są dobrze nawilżone, aby nie robić tego, kiedy Snape jest obok, i że jej włosy są czyste i uczesane.

Ponieważ był poniedziałek, panna Granger miała na sobie świeżą pidżamę – piękną, bawełnianą w kolorze zielonym, który tak bardzo do niej pasował. Niesamowite, jak zdrowo wyglądała, biorąc pod uwagę, że tak długo leży w śpiączce.

Wyobraźcie sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy się nie pojawił. Tłumaczyłam sobie, że może po prostu się poddał – w końcu nie opuścił ani jednej wizyty w ciągu tych osiemnastu miesięcy. Herbata, którą dla niego naszykowałam, pozostała nietknięta, aż w końcu zrobiła się zimna, więc zabrałam ją ze szafki stojącego obok łóżka.

- Obawiam się, że on dziś nie przyjdzie – szepnęłam do panny Granger, gdy przygotowywałam ją do snu, zabierając poduszki i układając w pozycji leżącej. – Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało.

Mogłabym zafiukać do Poppy. W rzeczywistości całą swoją silną wolę skupiałam na tym, aby tego nie robić. Nie chciałam naruszać w ten sposób jego prywatności. Może wszystko było z nim w porządku i po prostu zdecydował, że dziś sobie odpuści. Starałam się wyobrazić sobie, co mogło powstrzymać go od odwiedzenia panny Granger, ale wszystko, co wymyśliłam, wydawało się zbyt banalne.

Wiedziałam, że nie zatrzymały go wypracowania do sprawdzenia. Nie raz przychodził tutaj z nimi. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłby po prostu zdecydować się na przerwę, skoro nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Starałam się nie myśleć o najgorszym. O tym, że stało się coś, co nie pozwoli mu więcej odwiedzać panny Granger. Szybko pozbywałam się tych myśli.

Dopiero następnego dnia, gdy wreszcie dorwałam się do 'Proroka codziennego', dowiedziałam się o wypadku. Przejrzałam szybko artykuł o eksplozji i znalazłam zdjęcie wyjątkowo wściekłego mężczyzny z wielkim nosem, złorzeczącego na człowieka, który był na tyle odważny, aby zrobić mu zdjęcie.

Pannie Granger powiedziałam o wszystkim, kiedy zmieniałam jej pościel.

- Wygląda na to, że profesor Snape jest bohaterem, moja droga! Według gazety uratował chłopca od pewnej śmierci, kiedy w klasie eliksirów eksplodował kociołek. Obaj są w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak Poppy daje im popalić!

Wieczorem, kiedy zafiukałam do siostry, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o stanie zdrowia profesora Snape'a, Poppy roześmiała się głośno.

- Dałam mu podwójną dawkę eliksiru usypiającego, aby utrzymać go w łóżku. Nawet po tylu latach nie chce uwierzyć, że wiem, co robię. Swoją drogą, jak tam Hermiona?

Westchnęłam.

- Bez zmian. Cieszę się, że profesorowi Snape'owi nie stało się nic poważnego.

Poppy znów się roześmiała.

- Och, stało się. Jednemu i drugiemu. Jakby powdychali te opary chwilę dłużej, nie pozostałby w nich nawet malutki kawałek płuca, z którego można by było wyhodować wszystko na nowo. Obawiam się, że biedny Dennis jest w gorszym stanie. W każdym razie, nie spodziewaj się Severusa zbyt szybko.

- Proszę, prześlij mu pozdrowienia ode mnie i życzenia szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Jestem pewna, że panna Granger nawet nie zauważyła jego nieobecności.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dokładnie to mu powiem, Nettie!

Bez jego odwiedzin, tydzień wydał się strasznie długi. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak bardzo liczyłam, że przerwie rutynę mojego dnia. Normalnie, kiedy przychodził, mogłam pozwolić sobie na filiżankę herbaty w pokoju dla pracowników, przed zajęciem się robotą papierkową czy też innymi obowiązkami, które na mnie spoczywają. Zauważyłam, że gdy go nie było, dziwnie trudno było mi opuścić jej pokój. Biedna dziewczyna była teraz naprawdę sama, nawet, jeśli było to tylko na chwilę i było mi strasznie przykro z tego powodu.

Spędzałam z nią dużo więcej czasu i w ciągu tego tygodnia zauważyłam coś dziwnego. Był to trzeci dzień nieobecności Snape'a. Próbowałam rozplątać loki Hermiony i zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo są suche i zniszczone. Zazwyczaj w dotyku przypominały jedwab. Taka zmiana była bardzo dziwna. Zdecydowałam znów umyć jej włosy, używając przy tym więcej odżywki, aby zobaczyć, czy naprawi ten problem. Kiedy schły, zaczarowałam pokój, aby był bardziej wilgotny, niż nakazywały standardy. Szybko jednak okazało się, że moje zabiegi ani trochę nie pomagają.

Następnego ranka musiałam wyczyścić szczotkę z połamanych włosów. Zauważyłam też wiele na jej poduszce. Jej włosy nigdy się nie łamały, odkąd profesor Snape sprawił, że odrosły. Poświęciłam chwilkę, aby się im przyjrzeć i zauważyłam, że są pozbawione koloru, tak jakby ktoś zabrał te złote refleksy.

Był piątek. Zdecydowałam się wykąpać pannę Granger popołudniu. Porządnie wykąpać, w wannie z wodą i balsamem, używając tego diabelskiego sprayu, który przyniósł pan Potter dawno temu. Pomimo, iż włosy wyglądały po tym strasznie, zaczęłam to doceniać. Nienawidziłam tej myśli, że może jej śpiączka zaczyna ją pokonywać. Musiała mieć wielką moc, aby zniszczyć włosy, którymi zajął się profesor Snape.

Właśnie delikatnie zmywałam mydło z jej ciała, kiedy, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, do pokoju wszedł profesor Snape, z nieco mniejszą gracją, niż zwykle. Była czternasta, nie spodziewałam się go o tej porze. Hermiona nadal była mokra, owinięta jedynie w ręcznik. Gapił się na pannę Granger przez pół minuty, po czym odwrócił się, wbijając wzrok w ścianę.

Chciało mi się śmiać. Naprawdę! Nie było go tyle czasu i byłam tak szczęśliwa, widząc go wreszcie, że nie przejęłam się tym, w jaki sposób wpatrywał się w moją pacjentkę. Biedny facet, pewnie zarumienił się, jak chłopiec.

- Nie spodziewałam się pana dzisiaj, profesorze – powiedziałam, starając się aby w moim głosie nie było słychać bezczelnego uśmieszku, który kwitł na mojej twarzy. Spłukałam dokładnie włosy panny Granger i owinęłam je ręcznikiem. – Widzę, że Poppy wreszcie pana wypuściła. Jak się pan czuje?

Widząc jedynie jego plecy i tak mogłam powiedzieć, że starał się być groźny.

- Oddycham, dziękuję. Skończyłaś?

- Jeszcze chwila, muszę ją przebrać. Stwierdziłam, że wanna z gorącą wodą zrobi więcej, niż czyszczenie zaklęciami. Jej włosy zawsze wyglądają lepiej po dobrym myciu.

Snape, nadal odwrócony, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Zapewne – warknął.

Szybko zabrałam ręcznik, którym panna Granger była zakryta i założyłam jej przez głowę koszulę, mrucząc zaklęcie suszące. Spray od pana Pottera pachniał intensywnie frezją i jaśminem. Widziałam, jak ramiona profesora Snape'a rozluźniają się lekko, gdy wdychał zapach pary, unoszącej się z wanny.

- Skończone.

Odwrócił się, a ja uśmiechnęłam się profesjonalnie, badając wzrokiem jego sylwetkę. Wyglądał strasznie. Jego skóra była bledsza, niż zwykle, a pod oczami miał ciemne sińce. Stracił trochę na wadze, odkąd ostatnio go widziałam, co sprawiło, że jego nos był widoczny bardziej, niż wcześniej. Było widać, że nadal odczuwał ból, ponieważ stał z opuszczonymi ramionami, jakby ktoś uderzył go w klatkę piersiową. I mimo tego, co powiedziała mi Poppy, wyglądał tak, jakby nie spał od swojej ostatniej wizyty. Facet był wrakiem.

- Mogę panu przynieść herbatę? Potrzebuje pan czegoś? – starałam się nie zdradzić, co wyczytałam z moich obserwacji, wiedziałam, że tego nienawidzi, ale i tak na mnie warknął.

- Potrzebuję jedynie, aby pani wyszła, Madame Pomfrey.

Postanowiłam go posłuchać i szybko opuściłam pokój. Gdy odwróciłam się, aby zamknąć drzwi, zauważyłam, że zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce obok jej łóżka.

Kiedy wróciłam po czterdziestu minutach, niosłam ze sobą filiżankę świeżej herbaty i talerzyk pysznych, maślanych ciasteczek, które znalazłam w pokoju personelu. Jeżeli gdziekolwiek był facet, który potrzebował gorącego napoju i czegoś do jedzenia, z pewnością siedział w pokoju panny Granger. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie zły. W końcu niosłam prezenty.

Delikatnie zapukałam do drzwi, zanim pchnęłam je nogą.

- Profesorze Snape?

Osunął się z krzesła. Jego głowa leżała na materacu Hermiony, obok jej dłoni. Jego mizerne włosy rozsypały się po jego twarzy, a dłuższe z nich wylądowały na brzuchu panny Granger.

- Profesorze? Wszystko w porządku? – spytałam zaniepokojona, odkładając tacę i potrząsając lekko jego ramie.

Wybudzony zamrugał, zanim niespodziewanie poderwał się do pozycji pionowej. Patrzył na mnie chwilę, po czym odwrócił nienaturalnie białą twarz.

- Jest pan dużo bledszy, niż normalnie, profesorze. Czy Poppy wie, gdzie pan jest? Założę się, że nie. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że potrzebuje pan kilku godzin snu.

Snape spojrzał na mnie, normalne kolory szybko wróciły na jego twarz.

- Poppy i jej wymysły mnie nie obchodzą. Jestem dorosły i mogę chodzić, gdzie mi się podoba, mimo tego, co od niej słyszałaś.

Wstrzymałam oddech, a jego oczy zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie waż się robić mi wykładów, kobieto. Nie potrzebuje ciebie, ani Poppy, niańczących mnie niczym stadko kur!

- To, czego pan potrzebuje, to dużo więcej snu, niż zaznał pan od czasu wypadku – wytłumaczyłam. Nie podejrzewałam, że Snape może być tak podły zaraz po przebudzeniu. – Mówię to panu, jako pielęgniarka, a także jako przyjaciółka. Rady Poppy są takie sa…

- Pani siostra jest wścibskim, starym nietoperzem – przerwał mi zimnym, wręcz okrutnym tonem. Wstał i podszedł do mnie, patrząc z góry zza swojego wielkiego nosa. – Miałem nadzieję, że jej wścibstwo i skłonność do plotek nie są cechami, które posiada reszta jej rodziny. Wygląda na to, że się myliłem. Zapewniam, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, kiedy nadużywam gościnności.

Przeszedł obok mnie, podążając w stronę drzwi, jednak jego krok był niezdarny i musiał się przytrzymać framugi, aby się nie przewrócić. Byłam rozdarta, z jednej strony chciałam mu pomóc, z drugiej jednak naprawdę lubiłam moją głowę przytwierdzoną do szyi.

- Ale wrócisz? – odważyłam się zapytać, zbyt zdenerwowana, by powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.

- Nie wrócę - warknął i wyszedł, powiewając peleryną.


End file.
